


Звериное чутьё

by erlander



Series: 2017: миди G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Awkwardness, Daemons flirt, Getting Together, I-Chaya is a daemon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Джим частенько говорил, что до Леонарда всё доходит, как до жирафа, несмотря на то, что его деймон жирафом вовсе не была.





	Звериное чутьё

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: 1) Кроссовер «Тёмными началами» Ф. Пулмана: у людей есть деймоны  
> 2) написано по мотивам заявки: Деймон-АУ. В то время как МакКой и Спок воодушевленно грызутся, их деймоны живут душа в душу и бесстыдно липнут друг к другу, ластясь у всех на виду при любом удобном случае. И Спок, и МакКой в ужасном смущении от этого, но ничего поделать не могут и поэтому собачатся ещё сильнее. Экипаж и деймоны экипажа с интересом ждут, чем всё это закончится. H!+

Джим частенько говорил, что до Леонарда всё доходит, как до жирафа, несмотря на то, что его деймон жирафом вовсе не была. В ответ он неизменно получал одну и ту же реакцию: Леонард начинал ворчать, а Целеста обиженно распушала мех. Тем не менее, поспорить с Джимом было сложно — Леонард и есть тот человек, который осознаёт свои чувства последним. Целеста обычно соображала немного быстрее и реагировала теплее, и иногда от этой их рассинхронизации случались казусы. В отличие от Леонарда, который предпочитал любые демонстрации чувств на всякий случай приправлять сарказмом, его деймон не стеснялась открыто проявлять свои эмоции. Её доверчивая нежность, с которой она тянулась к деймону Джослин, не дала их отношениям зачахнуть в самом начале, когда эмоционально глубокий, но зажатый Леонард не решался лишний раз улыбнуться своей девушке (впрочем, о Джослин они вспоминать не любили).

Но именно она, эта искренняя отвага его деймона, её бездумная честность с собой, которую не мог, но так хотел позволить себе усталый и обжегшийся в прошлом Леонард, — именно эта черта позволила им по-настоящему подружиться с Джимом. Ещё в том пресловутом шаттле Фантазма и Целеста, куснув друг друга для острастки, почти сразу свернулись в компактный пушистый шар у них под ногами, чем втайне удивили своих собственных хозяев. Глядя на миролюбивую привязанность красной панды, Джим быстро смекнул, что пассивно-агрессивная забота Маккоя является её человеческим эквивалентом.

(Сервала Джима это неизменно забавляло).

Но штука была в том, что хоть Леонард не был самым сообразительным, и простым, и беспроблемным человеком на земле — но его деймон уж точно была самой потрясающей чертовкой во всей галактике.

________________

Леонард рассеяно следил за разворачивающейся сварой. За две недели, прошедшие с начала первой официальной миссии Энтерпрайз, склоки деймонов были скорее правилом, чем исключением. Неудивительно: экипаж знакомился, узнавал, притирался друг к другу, а это всегда вело за собой бурную активность.

Хотя происходящее больше напоминало не стычку, а игру. Фарух, деймон-игуана, который принадлежал Ухуре, наотрез отказался обращаться к Фантазме «сэр», как требовала та. Фантазма, неделю назад присвоившая себе звание деймон-капитан, уже минут десять прыгала вокруг игуаны, пытаясь осуществить “дисциплинарное наказание”. Фарух неподвижно сидел посреди пустого пространства на мостике, пристально следя за бестолково кувыркающимся сервалом. Фантазма часто отвлекалась и начинала ловить собственный хвост, и Фарух вскоре понял, что в эти моменты Фантазма уязвима и её можно попытаться цапнуть за ухо. На третью успешную для игуаны атаку Целеста тоже увидела тактическую слабину подруги и, взобравшись на консоль, попыталась сверху руководить Фантазмой. Впрочем, судя по довольной улыбке склонившейся к своей станции Ухуры, без особого успеха.

Леонард расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза и позволяя своему деймону развлекаться. Из-за катастрофических потерь Звёздного Флота после Нарады им пришлось сорваться на миссию раньше, чем все проверки были закончены. Поэтому Энтерпрайз вышла в открытый космос, не завершив полную инвентаризацию медотсека, так что последние десять дней медперсонал работал в ударном темпе. Позавчера Леонард наконец подписал отчёт о завершении полной диагностики медицинского оборудования и калибровке техники, так что сейчас он наконец-то мог позволить себе выдохнуть. Угрозами и шантажом он выбил себе кресло по вкусу — гораздо удобнее, чем та хлипкая конструкция в его офисе — и второй день не слезал с облюбованного места, потихоньку привыкая к атмосфере мостика. Здесь было не в пример веселее, чем в медотсеке.

Тем временем Фантазма решила испробовать предложенную Целестой тактику и попыталась исполнить прыжок прицельно на хвост игуаны. Задумка увенчалась бы успехом, если бы только деймон Чехова, русский той по имени Альберт, не решил присоединиться к веселью. С энтузиазмом разогнавшись с другого конца мостика он, неловко скользя по гладкому полу, подрезал подбирающуюся для прыжка Фантазму. Потерявшая равновесия парочка кубарем прокатилась до растерянно моргающей игуаны, под позабавленное чириканье Целесты увлекая её в кучу-малу.

Неизвестно, присоединились бы к бедламу остальные деймоны (макака Сулу, во всяком случае, явно над этим раздумывала), если бы в этот момент не распахнулись двери турболифта. Сначала Леонард не обратил это внимания, но когда на периферии что-то шевельнулось, он поднял взгляд.

Это… это было нечто _огромное_. Огромное, пушистое и живое. Клыкастый, похожий на помесь медведя и пантеры зверь, в холке достающий человеку до груди, неторопливым шагом вступил на мостик.

Джим, крутанувшись в кресле на сто восемьдесят градусов, при виде зверя восторженно крякнул.

— Ай-Чая! Лови! — и он бросил в него любимый красный мячик Фантазмы.

Тот, однако, никак не отреагировал на подкатившуюся к лапе игрушку, равно как и проигнорировал метнувшихся за ней наперегонки Альберта и Фантазму. Вместо этого он с достоинством выпрямился и двинулся в сторону Леонарда, который с открытым ртом смотрел на то, как перекатываются под шкурой мощные мышцы. Зверь грациозно миновал кресло Леонарда и остановился слева от Спока. Тот не глядя протянул руку и — Леонард не разглядел его сразу — забрал ПАДД, который был осторожно зажат в клыкастой пасти между двух… бивней? Когда Леонард наконец оправился от шока, невозмутимый вулканец уже успел включить устройство и начать просматривать записи.

— Это что ещё, блядь, такое, — сумрачно произнёс он, не сводя глаз с усевшегося у ног вулканца чудовища.

Когда и тот, и другой вскинули на него одинаково выразительные глаза, он смутно догадался, что услышит.

— Это, — Спок сделал едва заметную паузу, — _Sehlat Vulgaris Domesticus_ , мой деймон.

— Я догадался, кто это! — вспылил Леонард, возмущённо привставая в кресле. — Я спрашиваю, почему я узнаю о том, что у тебя вообще есть деймон, только сейчас!

Целеста сползла с консоли и подошла к нему, тычась в ногу и тоже во все глаза глядя на деймона и его хозяина.

Спок полностью развернулся в своем кресле, откладывая ПАДД в сторону.

— Это есть в моём личном деле и медицинском файле, — заметно хмурясь, ответил он. Его карманный — ладно, ладно, не такой уж и карманный — монстр подобрался, как будто готовясь защищаться вместе с хозяином. — Если бы вы уделили этому должное внимание, как и полагается начальнику медицинской службы…

— Я бы с радостью уделил внимание, если бы не разгребал бардак, в котором виноваты кое-какие другие _начальники_ …

— …так как вы обязаны быть в курсе специфических особенностей ваших пациентов на случай непредвиденных ситуаций…

— Не учи меня делать мою работу, ты, зеленокровый!..

— …и хотя мне отрадно слышать, что вы осведомлены о хотя бы одной характеристике моей кровеносной системы, однако…

— Ой, какие мы забавные, вы только полюбуйтесь…

На этом месте Целесте надоело отираться у ног взбешённого хозяина, и она, досадливо махнув на него хвостом, двинулась вперёд. Леонард, увидев, что красная панда храбро ковыляет в сторону деймона Спока, от такого предательства подавился воздухом прямо на середине фразы. Целеста нахально проигнорировала его, глядя только на Ай-Чаю, который заинтересованно двинул ушами. Когда она остановилась в двух шагах от него, вопросительно вскинув мордочку вверх, сехлат, секунду помедлив, склонился к ней. Деймоны принялись обстоятельно, с нескрываемым любопытством, обнюхивать друг друга. Леонард, забыв про незаконченный спор со Споком, напряженно наблюдал, как Целеста обошла массивного зверя по кругу, осматривая серебристо-коричневую шерсть и мощное строение. Ай-Чая не двигался, с позабавленной снисходительностью позволяя рыжему зверьку оглядеть себя. Закончив с этим, Целеста вновь потянулась к морде сехлата. Леонард нервно глянул на Спока, желая перехватить его реакцию на происходящее, и увидел, что вулканец смотрит на взаимодействие деймонов, высоко подняв брови.

А деймоны, тем временем, придя к какому-то своему безмолвному соглашению, пришли в движение: Ай-Чая улёгся, уютно уложив голову на лапы, а Целеста, цепляясь за мех когтистыми лапками, ловко взобралась на него, победно устраиваясь на массивной холке.

— Цеста! — пораженно прошипел Леонард, беспомощно глядя на это безобразие, но был совершенно проигнорирован довольной пандой.

К внезапному союзу радостно подбежал Альберт, желая присоединиться, но сехлат прищёлкнул на него пастью, отчего юный деймон обиженно шарахнулся в сторону.

Спок наклонился к Ай-Чае и осторожно, чтобы не задеть Целесту, протянул два пальца, прижимая их к щеке сехлата. Мгновение деймон и его владелец не двигались, закрыв глаза и, по всей видимости, ведя между собой мысленный диалог. Затем Ай-Чая дёрнул мордой, и Спок убрал руку, глядя на деймона с чем-то подозрительно напоминающим негодование.

Повисло молчание, и Леонард, всё ещё сердито глядя на воплощение предательства, пробормотал:

— Как так получилось, что я ни разу не видел твоё чудовище?

Он не особенно надеялся на ответ, но Спок повернул голову в его сторону:

— Ай-Чая может покидать меня на значительные расстояния. Целесообразно пользоваться этой возможностью, поэтому он курирует проекты в лаборатории, пока я нахожусь здесь.

— Значительные расстояния? — хмыкнул Леонард. — А где же твои любимые эн-целых запятая дцать-десятых?

Спок выгнул бровь.

— Поскольку я не обладаю доскональными данными о возможностях нашей связи, я использовал наиболее подходящий для описания термин, — после короткой паузы он добавил: — Если бы я знал о вашем пристрастии к точным цифрам…

— То ты бы требовал от меня отчёты в три раза длиннее нынешнего, — перебил его Леонард. — Нет уж, спасибо большое.

Джим, до этого момента с любопытством следивший за происходящим со своего места, выразительно кашлянул, махнув ПАДДом:

— Джентльмены, мне странно это говорить — особенно вам, мистер Спок, — но у нас тут есть, эээ… работа? Как бы?

Спок коротко кивнул и немедленно отвернулся к своей консоли.

— Между прочим, — добавил Джим, усмехаясь, — ваши споры выглядели бы гораздо убедительнее, если бы не эти ребята.

И он махнул туда, где с блаженными видом дремали их деймоны.

В ответ на это Леонард молча сполз в кресле ниже под смешливое мяуканье Фантазмы.

________________

Уже много позже, вернувшись после смены в свою каюту, он спросил Целесту, взобравшуюся на высокий шкафчик у душевой кабинки:

— Что это такое было, там, с И-Чаей?

— Он Ай-Чая, — с неудовольствием поправила она, следя за тем, как он подравнивает машинкой волосы на затылке. — Слева упустил.

Он послушно двинул рукой в указанную сторону, всё ещё ожидая от неё ответа. Его деймон никогда не увиливала от его вопросов.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, — призналась она. — Он большой и тёплый. Красивый. Он мне _нравится_.

Леонард опустил руку, глядя ей в глаза через отражение в зеркале.

— Цес…

— Между прочим, разве не то же самое ты сказал при первой встрече со Споком?

Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не смог, потому что это была правда. Вместо этого он обернулся, глядя на Целесту беспомощно, пытаясь сказать, что…

— Я и без тебя знаю, Лео, — огрызнулась она, отводя глаза. — Не начинай, ладно?

Леонард промолчал. Там, где с любым другим он начал бы пространную нотацию, с Цестой не было нужды даже начинать разговор. Его душа лучше него помнила боль, к которой привела их привязанность в прошлый раз.

Но в отличие от Леонарда, Цеста никогда не теряла надежду и позволяла себе _верить_.

________________

После произошедшего Леонард заглядывал на мостик чуть реже, чем мог. Боялся он зря: Ай-Чая показывался там нечасто, в основном подменяя Спока, спускающегося в лаборатории. Без вулканского надзора Ай-Чая с Целестой устраивали форменный разврат, на радость всей команде уютно сворачиваясь в тревожащего размера клубок в кресле Спока. На попытки Леонарда растащить их они отвечали синхронной глухотой, прекрасно зная, что он не решится прикоснуться к Целесте, если есть опасность хоть краем задеть чужого деймона.

Но, хотя на мостике деймоны виделись нечасто, ещё реже Леонард видел там самого Спока.

И потому встречи там были даже не самой большой проблемой. Проблемой стали обеды.

Леонард никогда раньше так остро не осознавал, как сильно общение зависит от отношений твоего деймона с деймоном собеседника. Вот, например, Сулу. Его деймон, довольно язвительная макака по имени Кэиту, с Целестой неизменно смягчалась, так что у Леонарда с Сулу установилось тёплое немногословное согласие. Коростель Скотти, который, как и Целеста, питал слабость к пространствам повыше, обожал забираться с ней на какую-нибудь панель и перечирикиваться противными голосами, раздражая мечущуюся снизу Фантазму до потери пульса. Точно так же Скотти с Маккоем любили беззлобно перемывать кости Джиму за стаканам доброго виски. Игуану Ухуры Цеста с самого начала слегка сторонилась, с опаской косясь на длинный — в буквальном смысле! — язык. Это прекрасно отражало то, что сам Леонард после развода держал с женщинами — и особенно такими красивыми — дистанцию. Впрочем, холодными их отношения тоже нельзя было назвать, и пока этого было достаточно. Про Фантазму нечего было и говорить — у них с Цестой с самого начало не существовало ни границ, ни тайн, на что их хозяевам потребовалось чуть больше времени.

И вот сейчас Леонард впервые на своей шкуре ощутил, как в одно мгновение можно свести на нет любую перепалку, если твой деймон и деймон оппонента бесстыдно ластятся друг к другу. Леонард чувствовал себя полным придурком, когда ровно в то же самое время, пока он перечислял синонимы к словам «бесчувственный» и «гоблин», его собственный деймон старательно вылизывал подбородок прикрывшего от удовольствия глаза Ай-Чаи.

Судя по тому, что Спок спорил не с ним, а с какой-то бесконечно занимательной точкой над его правым плечом, ему тоже было крайне некомфортно.

(Унижение — это когда над серьёзными, ответственными офицерами звездного, мать его, корабля, смеется деймон их семнадцатилетнего энсина).

(И не только он).

(Предатели).

________________

О неудавшейся вылазке он узнал первым. Десант был отправлен в медотсек с подозрением на отравление неизвестным газом, и у Леонарда сердце сбилось с ритма, когда он увидел в списке имя Спока. Вокруг едва держащихся на ногах офицеров тут же столпились медсестры и врачи, поспешно выкрикивающие данные, поступающие с трикодеров, и Леонард как раз пробирался к высокой фигуре в синем, когда поймал на себе острый взгляд и услышал тихое:

— Доктор М’Бенга, могу я попросить вас…

— Разумеется, мистер Спок, сюда.

Леонард на мгновение прикрыл глаза, слыша, как сбоку судорожно выдыхает Целеста, и заставил взять себя в руки. Остаток дня он просидел в лабораториях, работая над антидотом.

Если после этого Цеста и была несколько холодна с сенбернаром М’Бенги, его коллега сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

________________

Когда Спок в третий раз за четыре дня ушёл с мостика через несколько минут после прихода Леопарда, тот перестал говорить себе, что это просто совпадение. Так же, как и напряженное молчание, стоило им остаться в лифте наедине, и упорный отказ вулканца смотреть ему в глаза, и все усиливающаяся язвительность реплик, которыми они обменивались на рабочих встречах.

Леонард знал, что это значит, но он не знал, почему. В последний раз он сталкивался с таким с Джослин, в месяцы перед разводом, и эти параллели он совершенно точно не хотел проводить.

________________

— Ты прячешься, — прямо заявила ему Чэпел.

Леонард _не прятался_. Совсем нет. Он так и сказал

— Ну да, — фыркнула она и внимательно посмотрела на Целесту.

— Он прячется, — тут же мстительно сдала его она.

Иногда она была даже большей занозой в заднице, чем Джим. Леонард подозревал, что её непривычная злопамятность связана с тем, что Цеста и Ай-Чая не виделись уже четыре дня, и всё благодаря мастерству Леонарда, который, как любой опытный врач, умел выбирал совершенно не подходящее для перекуса время. Глупо было думать, что его собственный деймон не раскроет его план.

— Всё не так, — туманно отозвался Леонард, притворяясь, что очень занят. Он надеялся, что они не станут расспрашивать дальше, но чёрта с два.

— И как это связано с деймоном мистера Спока? — не отступила Кристина, скрещивая руки на груди.

Леонард закатил глаза. С того памятного момента на мостике он уже устал слышать этот вопрос от коллег, которые, к счастью или несчастью, не понимали, что проблема была не в деймоне, а в его хозяине.

— С чего вы вообще все взяли, что он имеет ко мне хоть какое-то отношение?

Кристина выразительно посмотрела ему за спину. Он непонимающе моргнул. Затем догадался обернуться.

И-и-и… да. Возможно, её вопрос имел под собой основание.

Ай-Чая был там, в паре шагов от него, и внимательно оглядывал его деймона, польщённого таким вниманием. Убедившись, что Цеста в порядке, он бросил взгляд на Леонарда.

Они встретились глазами. Когда спустя несколько мгновений деймон всё ещё не отвел взгляд, Леонард отвернулся сам, схватив первый попавшийся ПАДД. Его душило смущение.

— Так о чем мы говорили? — невинно спросила Кристина. Бабочка на её плече без остановки хлопала крылышками.

Леонард с огромной радостью сбежал бы в кабинет, но что-то ему подсказывало, что это не лучшая идея.

(Возможно, это была не отстающая от его деймона ни на шаг гора мышц, которая поместилась бы в его кабинете, только взобравшись на стол).

(Он решил не испытывать судьбу).

________________

Леонард всё так же не появлялся на мостике, но вернулся к своему обычному графику.

Но теперь на них перестал бывать уже сам Спок. Сейчас они виделись так редко, что Леонард стал постепенно забывать, как он выглядит.

(Это была неправда, разумеется. Он вряд ли смог бы забыть эти глаза, и скулы, и линию челюсти даже на смертном одре. Но это неважно, и об этом можно солгать — если не себе, то своему чересчур настойчивому деймону).

После этой его неосторожной реплики Целеста не разговаривала с Леонардом весь день.

________________

— Ты должен попробовать, — настойчиво сказал Джим. — Боунс, серьёзно, это становится уже просто смешно.

— И кто тебе только подал эту светлую мысль, — отозвался Леонард ледяным тоном, глядя на Целесту.

В последние дни отношения у них не клеились. Такого ещё не случалось, да и надолго поссориться с частью собственной души было едва ли не за гранью возможного, но мама всегда говорила Леонарду, что он у неё особенный.

Цеста ощерилась:

— Это была не я!

— Не она, — подтвердил Джим. Фантазма перебралась с его плеча на голову, проехавшись лапой по носу, но Джим как будто не заметил её. — Мы все не такие слепые упрямые придурки, в отличие от тебя.

— Приятно знать, что я любим, — сухо ответил Леонард.

И тут же пожалел о выборе слов, потому что:

— Ты можешь быть любим, но боишься дать себе шанс!

Ну конечно. Он должен был догадаться.

Леонард заёрзал в кресле, мысленно чертыхнувшись. Когда он шёл в каюты Джима, он ожидал дружескую болтовню и беззлобные подколки, но никак не это.

— Джим, я не хочу говорить об этом, — его голос звучал устало. — Я лучше пойду.

Он поднялся на ноги, избегая ищущего взгляда своего друга.

— Ты ведешь себя глупо, — тихо и как-то растерянно пробормотал Джим, уставившись на свои руки. — Вы оба. Я знаю, что Ай-Чая всё время торчит у тебя в медотсеке. Боунс, ну как ты не видишь, вас же тянет друг к другу, но вы…

Леонард, который был уже на полпути к двери, остановился.

— Нас? — повторил он, резко оборачиваясь. — Нас. Ага, конечно. Что бы ты не говорил, Джим, но Цес и я — мы не — мы не одно и то же.

Он слышал, как Фантазма пораженно рявкнула от его кощунственных слов, но не остановился:

— И Спок… он не… — Леонард сглотнул. — Он даже ни разу не взглянул на меня, Джим. Мы ведь только ссоримся, всегда, всё время. По крайней мере, пока мы ещё виделись друг с другом, что было уже… давно.

— Ты не думал, что в этом есть и твоя вина? — сердито вскинулась Целеста. Она то втягивала, то вновь выпускала коготки, терзая обивку дивана.

— Конечно, — с сарказмом согласился он. — Я хотел... впрочем, уже не важно, чего я хотел, одно только намерение ничего не значит. Просто сбегать в лаборатории он начал первым, если только мне не изменяет память?..

Деймоны расстроенно переглянулись, а Джим поджал губы. Леонард сложил руки на груди и удовлетворенно кивнул, впрочем, без особой радости.

— Каждый раз, стоило мне прийти на мостик, он уходил под любым предлогом. Я всё время вижу его деймона, но никогда — его самого. Они никогда даже не попытался… прийти за ним, встретить нас лицом к лицу, — он смотрел на Целесту в упор. — Это нечестно.

Раздался оглушительный треск. Целеста взвилась, игнорируя вопль Джима — кажется, кому-то придётся искать новый диван.

— Честность! — прошипела она, её шерсть стояла дыбом. — Да что ты можешь знать о его честности!

— Вот именно! — закричал он в ответ. — Я не знаю о нём ничего, _ничего_ , Цес, и я в ужасе от того, что часть моей души уже в его руках!

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга и часто дыша. Через несколько минут тяжелого молчания Джим неловко дёрнулся, и Леонард очнулся. Торопливо попрощавшись с другом, он пошёл к себе: очевидно, что им с Цестой нужно было поговорить наедине.

Как только закрылись двери каюты, Цеста нервно заметалась по комнате. Леонард напряженно наблюдал за ней.

— Лео, — взволнованно заговорила она. — Ты… Ай-Чая, он…

Она замялась.

— Я не уверена, что вправе рассказывать тебе, — искренне призналась она. — Но я… мы же _одно_.

Сердце Леонарда едва не разбилось от её вопросительного тона. Что же он за человек такой, если в нем сомневается его собственный _деймон_.

— Конечно, — хрипло произнёс он. — Всегда.

Целеста сделала к нему шаг ближе, но остановилась, вскинув мордочку.

— У вулканцев, — негромко произнесла она, глядя сквозь него, — есть испытание взросления, _ках-сван_. Ребёнок должен прожить больше недели в пустыне, без еды, воды и чужой помощи.

У Леонарда по неясной причине перехватило дыхание.

— Спок запретил Ай-Чае идти с ним, — голос Целесты сорвался. — Ай-Чая кричал, плакал, он _умолял_ Спока не оставлять его, но тот так хотел сделать всё по правилам и доказать всем… Именно после его ухода их связь… она изменилась.

Она даже не скрывала своих слёз, без остановки срывавшихся с кончика носа.

— Но Ай-Чая всё же пошёл за ним. Когда на Спока напала дикая ле-матья, он спас его, обернувшись сехлатом. Им он и остался. Но Ай-Чая был сильно ранен, и Спок... это сильно ударило по нему. По ним обоим, а ведь им было всего семь, Лео.

В её голосе звенела такая боль, что Леонард не выдержал, опускаясь на колени и притягивая её в объятия. Целеста с готовностью запрыгнула ему на грудь, и они вжались друг в друга так тесно, как будто пытаясь стать единым, хотя они и не переставали им быть.

— Они так и не смогли простить друг друга за то, что случилось тогда: один за то, что ушел, а другой за то, что вернулся. Они девять лет не разговаривали друг с другом, Лео, _девять лет_ , — Цеста ткнулась мокрым носом ему в шею. — Я больше не хочу с тобой ссориться.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул он. — Прости. Прости меня.

Долго, очень долго они просто держали друг друга в объятиях, баюкая, разделяя чужую и свою боль.

Наконец Леонард задал вопрос о том последнем, что не давало ему покоя:

— Что заставило Ай-Чаю заговорить с ним вновь?

По какой-то причине он не сомневался, что сломать лёд должен был именно деймон.

Когда Цеста заговорила, в её голосе слышалось улыбка:

— Спок поступил в Академию Звёздного Флота, мимоходом послав к черту важных вулканских шишек, которые оскорбили его мать.

Леонард запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

________________

После того, как они с Цестой помирились, Леонарду стало легче. И он почувствовал, что должен… точнее, что _может_ что-то сделать. И решил, что хочет попробовать.

Когда Ай-Чая в очередной раз показался в медотсеке, Леонард выписывал больничный подхватившему насморк сержанту. Он сделал вид, что не заметил деймона, но бетазоид, уходя, все равно подмигнул ему слезящимися глазами.

Чертовы телепаты, подумал Леонард, незаметно вытирая вспотевшие ладони об штаны. Как только они остались в медотсеке одни, он, не давая себе поблажек, немедленно обернулся к сехлату.

— Привет, — небрежным тоном произнёс он.

Сехлат поднял голову и моргнул, глядя на него так, будто Леонард тронулся умом. Восторг.

— Здравствуй, — отозвался Ай-Чая с заминкой; его голос был мягким.

Внезапно на плечо Леонарда опустилась тяжелая рука:

— Маленький шаг для человека, — нравоучительно произнёс Джим, кладя подбородок ему на плечо, — но огромный для человечества! И деймонства. И вулканства? Нет, это уже совсем не звучит. Вулканийства? О, это как сокращение от «вулканец» и «убийства»… В любом случае, Энтерпрайз ликует и…

Леонард закрыл глаза ладонью, но всё равно успел заметить сияющую от радости мордочку Целесты.

________________

По пути со смены они обсуждали новую часть исследования, посвященного изучению альфа-ритмов деймонов слепых, и Леонард был так поглощен дискуссией, что поздно заметил тёмную тень на кровати. Он с воплем одёрнул рубашку, которую уже начал было стягивать, и рявкнул:

— Компьютер, свет на сто процентов!

С кровати на него моргал огромный, и, несомненно, очень знакомый зверь. Леонард прижал руку к груди, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Спок из тех парней, кто запрыгивает в койку после обмена приветствиями, — проворчал он, чуть успокаиваясь.

— А ты проверь, — коварно предложила Целеста.

Она неторопливо взобралась на постель и посеменила к Ай-Чае, который склонил голову, и они нежно потёрлись носами.

— Боже, меня сейчас стошнит.

Его желудок ухнул вниз, но… _приятно_. Смотреть, как его деймон наслаждается эскимосским поцелуем, было откровенно странно. И — совсем немного — завидно. Леонард едва ли мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз целовался он сам.

Поскольку деймоны проигнорировали его, Леонард, за неимением лучшего, потянулся к графину с бурбоном. По крайней мере, пока он звенел стаканами, можно было не смотреть, что за разврат разворачивается на — его, между прочим! — постели. Стоило ему сделать глоток, как сехлат поднял голову и склонил её набок, принюхиваясь и заметно морща нос.

— Не нравится — тебя тут никто не держит, — сказал он ему сварливо.

— Нравится, — ответил Ай-чая, и Леонард замер. — Но не всё.

Он не выдержал и тихо засмеялся.

— Остроухий засранец, — внезапно он присмотрелся. — У тебя отколот бивень? Странно, что я раньше не замечал.

Несколько мгновений сехлат смотрел на него немигающими желтоватыми глазами, игнорируя тыкающуюся ему в шею Целесту.

— Это типично для людей — не замечать очевидного, — негромко произнес он. — Впрочем, ошибочно будет полагать, что это свойственно только людям.

Так. С него хватит. Леонард решительным шагом проследовал к шкафу, распахивая его в поисках сменной одежды.

— Для людей — да, — бросил он через плечо. — Насчет остальных не знаю. Может, им так просто проще, или они сознательно решили не замечать.

После этой охренеть какой прочувственной речи он торопливо схватил майку и штаны и без лишних слов заблокировал за собой дверь в ванную. Целеста не пошла за ним, но он этого и не ждал.

Леонард стоял под звуковыми душем гораздо дольше, чем следовало, и… Да, он прислушивался. В какой-то момент голоса за дверью перешли на повышенные тона. Голос Цесты, когда она злилась, звучал тяжело и звеняще, гораздо резче, чем его собственный, и поэтому, когда они были по-настоящему взбешены, говорила всегда именно она. Он торопливо выбрался из кабинки и, наспех вытеревшись, вышел.

Он ожидал оказаться в центре бури — по крайней мере так ему подсказывала их связь — но не увидел ни одного деймона. Сначала он озадаченно нахмурился, затем, вздохнув, посмотрел наверх. Целеста сидела на шкафу, куда она всегда забиралась злиться. Он, помедлив, протянул к ней руки, и она сползла к нему, всё ещё дрожа от… гнева? боли? разочарования?

— Не думал, что он может попасть у тебя в опалу, — он зарылся носом в её мех.

— Ну их всех, — жалобно шепнула она. — Он не может даже… Лео, почему они такие дураки?

— У меня нет ответа, малышка, — шепнул он в ответ. — Как я могу требовать то, на что не способен сам?

Целеста содрогнулась.

— Но мы же можем, Лео. Всегда могли и никогда не переставали.

Леонард лёг на кровать, сворачиваясь вокруг неё. Он не знал, что случилось между деймонами, мог только догадываться, откликается на эту всепоглощающую печаль и боль.

— Может быть, нам пора разучиваться.

________________

Если честно, ему редко приходилось оспаривать решения капитана по поводу миссий (точнее, часто, почти каждый раз, просто обычно это было не всерьёз). Но в этот раз ему было просто необходимо отговорить Джима от идеи взять на переговоры с новой расой двух зелёных, только выпустившихся из Академии каитанских офицеров. Мало того, что от шерсти чихать и сидеть на гистаминных будет сам капитан, так и обрывочные знания о культуре жителей новой планеты внушали значительные опасения. Из-за особенностей климата планеты раса была хладнокровна и покрыта плотной чешуей. Шерстяные шкурки имелись всего лишь у нескольких видов местной фауны, и на бесценные трофеи разворачивалась самая настоящая охота. Было неясно, не вздумают ли местные содрать с каитанцев скальп, но рисковать, особенно когда обычно смекалистый капитан опухал и раздраженно гнусавил в нос, было чревато. С Ухурой, которая и сообщила ему новые данные, они обсудили ситуацию и согласились, что следует капитана как минимум проинформировать.

Леонард вбил свой код и как обычно без предупреждения вошёл в каюту Джима, пропустив Целесту вперёд. Но когда она замерла, встав в стойку, он остановился тоже.

Свет горел только в дальнем углу просторной комнаты, освещая письменный стол с шахматной доской, над которой склонились два силуэта. Лицом к нему сидел Джим, который смотрел вниз, рассеянно вертя в пальцах белую фигурку, а вот его противник…

Он сидел к нему спиной, но Леонард знал эту осанку, и широкие плечи, и затылок. И хотя он не видел лица, он не мог не понять, что это Спок сидит там, расслабленно опершись локтем на стол, и что это Спок говорит с Джимом глубоким, мягким голосом, и что это у Спока на коленях лежит Фантазма, свернувшись клубком, и поверх её пятнистой лапки лежат два длинных пальца.

Мгновение они с Целестой стояли, глядя на них, затем, не сговариваясь, развернулись и вышли, так никем и не замеченные.

Когда через несколько часов Джиму пришёл запрос о замене в составе десанта, её отправителем значилась лейтенант Ухура.

________________

Уведомление о собрании старшего офицерского состава пришло за два часа до назначенного времени, и за такой короткий срок Леонард едва успел закончить самые срочные дела. Только на входе в конференц-зал он осознал, что им со Споком придётся встретится лицом к лицу.

Когда двери распахнулись, стало ясно, что что-то пошло не так. Потому что в зале действительно были он и Спок. И никого больше.

Вулканец, который при его появлении оторвался от планшета, едва заметно нахмурился.

— Где все? — прямо спросил Леонард, глядя ему в глаза, не обращая внимания на то, что Целеста юркнула ему за ногу.

— Не знаю, — медленно произнес Спок. — Я пришёл, как обычно, заранее, и…

И тут Леонарда озарило. Не обращая внимания на вулканца, он попытался выйти, но дверь не сработала. Без особой надежды Леонард набрал код и грязно выругался, когда панель выдала системную ошибку.

— Укушу засранца, — сердито пробормотала Целеста; её хвост нервно задёргался.

— Вы полагаете, что это дело рук капитана?

Если бы Леонард не был так зол, его бы позабавило, что вулканец угадал в этом эпитете Джима.

— Он такое уже проделывал, — бросил Леонард через плечо. — Когда я поссорился со своей подружкой в Академии.

На это Споку, видимо, было нечего сказать. В тишине Леонард попробовал перезапустить систему, но экран только мигнул, демонстрируя зелёные строчки кода.

— Вы делаете только хуже, — раздалось у него над ухом, и Леонард подскочил, разворачиваясь.

— Дьявол, я доктор, а не программист! — рявкнул он Споку прямо в лицо. На долю секунды они замерли, стоя вплотную и глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — произнёс Спок странным голосом.

Ещё мгновение они стояли неподвижно, затем вулканец протянул руку в попытке — прикоснуться? отодвинуть его? — и Леонард, боясь узнать ответ, отшатнулся.

Упав в ближайшее кресло, он хмуро глядел на то, как длинные пальцы колдуют над панелью. Целеста тоже во все глаза следила за его действиями. Судя по тому, как плечи Спока каменели всё больше и больше, особого успеха ждать не стоило.

По-видимому сдавшись, Спок повернулся на каблуках и проследовал к консоли во главе стола. Провозившись с ней пару минут, он прикрыл глаза.

— Разумеется, выведен из строя, — пробормотал он. — На удивление продумано. Будь у меня доступ к полноценному терминалу, я бы смог взломать программу капитана, но…

В этот момент оба их ПАДДа одновременно звякнули, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении. Леонард подсадил Цесту себе на колено и тут же открыл письмо.

« _Дорогие Спок и Боунс,_

 _весь Энтерпрайз считает, что вам давно пора бы сесть и немножко поговорить (или, типа,_ “поговорить”, _так тоже сойдёт). Я, как капитан, должен учитывать мнение большинства, особенно когда это касается благополучия моего экипажа (видишь, Спок, какой я ответственный капитан?) и благополучия моих друзей (Боунс, я знаю, что ты бесишься, но согласись, в прошлый раз это отлично сработало)._

_Не волнуйтесь, пару часов без вас мы как-нибудь протянем._

_Джим_ ».

После его подписи стоял постскриптум из каких-то линий и завитушек.

— Что это? — нахмурилась Цеста, склоняя озадаченную мордочку к экрану.

Леонард с силой выдохнул, пытаясь не дать гневу завладеть особой, но возмущение было так велико, что он не смог выдавить ни слова.

— Это вулканский, — ответил Спок, поднимая глаза от планшета и глядя прямо на его деймона.

Её шерсть вздыбилась, и она, фыркнув, отвернулась, гордо вскинув подбородок. Леонард, переводя взгляд между ними, заметил, как замкнулось лицо вулканца.

— Она злится на меня? — осторожно спросил Спок.

— Она, — произнес Леонард ядовито, — предпочитает, чтобы о ней не говорили в третьем лице. И может сама ответить на вопрос, между прочим.

Он взглянул на своего деймона, но та отказывалась поворачиваться и упорно смотрела в сторону.

— Но, видимо, не хочет.

Спок равнодушно дёрнул плечом, и Леонард во все глаза уставился на это. Если бы он имел дело с человеком, он бы подумал, что Спок чувствует себя задетым.

— В любом случае, — подала голос Целеста, всё ещё подчеркнуто обращаясь к Леонарду, — с каких это пор у нас Джим говорит по-вулкански?

Он просто поднял брови, глядя на неё. Очевидно, с тех пор, как Джим и Спок долгими вечерами играют в шахматы — или, скорее, с тех пор, как деймон Джима даёт вулканцу касаться себя. Он не произнёс это вслух, но молчание между ними было таким многозначительным, что Спок просто опустил взгляд, глядя на ПАДД в своих руках.

Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но от двери раздался звук, как будто кто-то скрёбся с той стороны. Целеста спрыгнула с его колен и подбежала к двери, и…

— Ай-Чая?

Леонард не разобрал ответ, но узнал голос деймона. Целеста прижалась к двери, что-то бормоча, и внезапно он осознал, что впервые они со Споком по-настоящему наедине.

Судя по тому, как неглубоко дышал Спок, он это тоже понимал. Было тихо, очень тихо, и только негромкие голоса их деймонов звучали где-то на периферии.

Спок прочистил горло.

— Я не учил Джима вулканскому.

Леонард моргнул. Из всего того, что он предполагал услышать, это было самым неожиданным.

— Нет? — озадаченно проговорил он, недоумевая, почему вулканец заговорил именно об этом.

Затем он увидел, как Спок косится в сторону Целесты, и прищурился.

— Да ей все равно, учил ты его или нет.

Иногда он забывал, как удобно говорить о чувствах своего деймона, будто они и не принадлежали ему тоже.

Спок на это не купился.

— Мне так не показалось.

Леонард скрестил руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя в потолок.

— Дело совсем не в вулканском языке, — сообщил он безразлично.

— В чем же тогда? — ему показалось, что голос Спока прозвучал непривычно мягко.

Леонард вздохнул и опустил подбородок. Рано или поздно ему нужно будет взглянуть вулканцу в глаза.

— С Джимом и Фантазмой ты проводишь время, — тихо сказал он, собирая в кулак всю свою отчаянную храбрость. — А нам не дал даже шанса.

Вулканец дёрнулся, будто его ударили, но уже через мгновение его глаза сощурились.

— Я полагал, что вы не будете скучать по компании «зеленокрового гоблина» и его «чудовища», — холодно отозвался Спок.

Вытаращив на него глаза, Леонард резко вскинулся, чтобы возразить, — и не смог. Он раскрывал рот, как выброшенная на поверхность рыба, и…

О чёрт. _О чёрт._ Конечно, как ещё мог среагировать вулканец, _полувулканец_ , когда Леонард каждый раз словами бил по самым слабым его местам. _Невольно_ , да, но он должен был знать лучше. Он представил, как звучат его слова, если воспринимать их буквально, и содрогнулся. И всё это он говорил Споку, который так долго не мог примириться со своей человечностью — своим деймоном — который так долго пытался быть настоящим вулканцем... а Леонард каждым словом безжалостно вбивал гвозди в его достоинство, в его гордость, в его попытки принять себя. Господи.

Он только-только собрался с мыслями, чтобы сказать — хоть что-нибудь…

Со стороны двери раздался резкий писк, и дверь сдвинулась, являя миру Ухуру, возвышающуюся над молоденьким сержантом, который выглядел одновременно напуганным и очень довольным собой.

— Я не могла позволить капитану держать вас тут, — в голосе Ухуры слышалось крайняя степень удовлетворения. — Сержанту Роджерсу пришлось попотеть над его программой…

Спок немедленно поднялся на ноги и, бросив на растерянного Леонарда короткий взгляд, упругим шагом пошел к двери. Кивнув Роджерсу, он заговорил с Ухурой о чем-то по-вулкански, без промедления направляясь прочь. Леонард не мог не заметить, что Ай-Чая остановился, глядя на них, затем что-то сказал Цесте и только после этого последовал за своим человеком… своим полувулканцем.

Они с деймоном остались одни. Леонард со стоном уронил голову на руки.

— Цес, я _облажался_.

Она со вздохом подошла ближе.

— Когда было по-другому? — сочувственно спросила она, вставая на задние лапки и приникая к его ладони.

Леонард закрыл глаза.

— Но ты не сделал ничего такого, что мы не смогли бы исправить.

________________

Два дня Леонард никак не мог перехватить Спока, который волшебным образом избегал их встреч. На следующий же день вулканец вызвался на внеочередную миссию, и назад он вернулся с неопасным ранением лёгкого. Раздосадованный его якобы «логичной» безрассудностью Джим настоял на том, чтобы ночь тот отлежался в медотсеке.

Сейчас они с Цестой вместе наблюдали, как Спок выходит из глубокого сна. Сначала показатели вулканца начали постепенно выравниваться, потом скакнули вверх, и через мгновение Спок открыл глаза. Затем он моргнул, и его глаза комично сошлись на переносице, фокусируясь на Целесте, которая сидела прямо у него на груди.

Леонард откашлялся, и взгляд Спока тут же метнулся к нему. Доктор опустил глаза на книгу, которую он держал в руках, и прочёл вслух:

« _— Думаю всё же, что он окажется приятным партнером.  
— Упаси боже! Это было бы самым большим несчастьем. Найти приятным человека, которого решилась ненавидеть! Ты не могла пожелать мне ничего худшего_ ».

— Это Джейн Остин? — Спок медленно моргал, кажется, не до конца понимая, что происходит.

— Ай-Чая рассказал нам, что это ваш любимый автор, — проговорила Целеста, глядя на него в упор.

— Надо же было как-то коротать время, пока ты тут отлёживался, — подхватил Леонард. — Мне это показалось забавным.

— В своё время её логичный подход к чувствам, не требующий их подавления, произвёл на меня впечатление. Кроме того, я нахожу её наблюдения о человеческой натуре весьма познавательными, — признал Спок. Он лежал очень напряженно, очевидно боясь пошевелиться и коснуться Целесты. — Тем не менее, даже её мудрость не помогает мне понять, что тут происходит.

— Это называется цивилизованная беседа двух взрослых людей, Спок, — не смог удержаться от подколки Леонард. — Неудивительно, что для тебя это непривычно.

Спок выгнул бровь.

Леонард вздохнул, закрывая книгу и откладывая её в сторону.

— Я был неправ, — произнес он тихо. — Моя манера общения, она, знаю, не так уж располагает к себе. Да она и не должна, вообще-то, я привык держать людей на расстоянии. Джим смог пробиться сквозь неё, потому что это просто… Джим? Но это неважно, просто я… Я говорил это не всерьёз. Хреновое оправдание, конечно, но…

— Ай-Чая говорил мне это, — неожиданно перебил его Спок. — Что я нелогичен в своём упрямом отказе от… возможности.

Из-за бортика с другой стороны кровати показалась огромная голова.

— И это говорил не только я. А также Ниота, Фарух, Джим, Фантазма…

Целеста и Леонард хмыкнули совершенно синхронно. Спок повёл плечами, устраиваясь на подушке ровнее, и Целеста уцепилась коготками за его больничную робу, чтобы не соскользнуть. Ай-Чая положил подбородок на край постели, с любопытством глядя на них.

— Что я хочу сказать, — Леонард внезапно понял, что его ладони потеют, — что было бы, эм, нелогично отрицать, эм, происходящее между нашими деймонами, и, ну, мы могли бы попробовать узнать друг друга получше. В смысле, ты и я. Мы.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем уголки губ вулканца слегка приподнялись, и он согласно склонил голову. Целеста возбужденно пискнула и принялась вылизывать щеку Спока.

Выражение его лица было _бесценным_ , и Леонард, не удержавшись, хохотнул.

— Как-то раз ты сказал, что я залез в твою постель после одного только приветствия, — произнёс Ай-Чая, поворачиваясь к нему. — Целесте не потребовалось и этого. Спок, насколько я помню, даже не был в сознании.

Спок совершенно не по-вулкански фыркнул.

— Туше́, — объявил Леонард и впервые за много дней искренне улыбнулся.


End file.
